Escaping Into Sigma
by Novocaine Cures
Summary: After an unexpected departure Sora is emotionally scarred and begins to look in unlikely places for help. Cold medicine.


**I do not own the following characters. Square Enix and Disney reserves the copyright to the following characters mentioned respectively. This story is for nonprofit and serves as entertainment purposes only.**

"Hey It's Sora. I can't get to my phone right now so leave me a message and I will work back around to you!"

"Sora I can't do this anymore. I am tired of sneaking around behind Riku's back just so that you can stay buddy, buddy… I've decided I am leaving. My dad is moving to the other side of the Island and we will have three hours worth of driving between us. I am not gonna screw up you and your best friend's relationship fighting over me! … Look Sora I have a lot on my mind… And I… I just need some time to really think things through. You know… Anyway call me when you get this. We will talk for a bit. Just don't cry."

"And just like that she was gone. She bailed out on me just because of a couple of two guy's who where supposed to be friends riding her ass. I guess now that I think about it. Maybe we did make a really big deal out of all of this."

Sora listened to the voice mail for what must have been the twentieth time today before rolling over to glance at his alarm clock. 6:30 was lit up in big red numbers. Only about Seven or eight hours had passed but he felt like there was a hole that had been there all his life running through him. Arsenic was flooding his veins.

"Kairi." He sobbed deeply into his, well worn pillow. He thought she loved him. That they would always be together. She made him feel like them meeting was fate on their little Island all along. Gears in his head started clicking, and grinding away. He needed relief from his pain, if only for a little while. He thought of things that he had never thought before. Sora had always been a good kid, if not a little mischievous from time to time. His heart was always in the right place but he was hurting. He had seen Riku get pretty drunk before two or three times. It was always hilarious to mess with him for thirty minutes before he finally feel down in place, and decided to sleep where ever he landed… But no. If he called Riku asking him to find some alcohol questions would pile up quick. And he was in no mood to answer any such thing.

Sora flipped his old phone out and thought about pressing the green button again. Trying to get her to answer one more time. *click* One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five ri "Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system." His eyes started to well up a bit harder yet again and he had to blink the tears away quickly before he allowed himself to slip down into wallowing in his own sorrow again. With tears matted into his long Eyelashes he started thumbing through contacts. "Tidus, Yuna, Zidane…" No. No. No. Not sure what he was looking for. KEFKA suddenly hit center of his screen in all capital letters as though it was important.

Sora wasn't even sure how he had stumbled across Kefka's number, but best he could remember he was friends with the class clown on Facebook and had accidentally called him from his friends list, using the app on his phone one night, then saved it just in case. *click* One ring. Two ring. Three ring. Fo "Hey. Who is this?" The unruly high school Senior was quick and snappy. Seeing like he may be in a hurry. "This is Sora man. This is Kefka right?" Sora asked just to move along conversation. He could tell by the voice it was the right number. "Yea you got the right guy. Soooora… Oh the Sophomore at the school! I am kind of in a rush. What's up?" He sounded very routine. Like calls from strangers where a normal thing.

"Look man, I know you bootleg for the young class mates sometimes. My girl Kairi just left me… Well I needed to get out on the town right?" Sora sounded unsure of what he was doing right now. He obviously knew that he was making a mistake, and going against his entire character. And for once he really kind of liked the feelings washing over him. More of I am going to get away with it than This is wrong. "Hey look man. That sucks. Your girl had a rockin hot body. Wasn't she like third ranked on the dance team? Yea, man. That's right. What an ass on her!" Kefka's thoughts where trailing in his natural state. Stoned. "Anyway I am bout to head out to the beach. Can't help ya. Go to Walgreen's up the road, and five finger discount a box of Coricidin Cough and Cold. Those things, and a cd player will perc you right up!" *click*

"What? You dick!" Sora was speaking out loud to himself and almost threw his phone at his powder blue wall, but was afraid he would accidentally hit his mirror. Even now he still had a tiny bit of pretty boy at his heart.

He retightened his grip around the black, leather esque, back of the smart phone and thought intensely, staring down into his hard wood floors. Finally his fingers over road his mind with a what the hell gesture. He texted Kefka. "How many do I take?" "idk my 1st time I took 24". And with that Sora threw his phone down onto his bed. Grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

It was weird how easy stealing it was. He forgot his wallet at the house but since he had already drove all the way to Walgreen's he wasn't walking out empty handed in this kind of mood. After grabbing two box's and emptying the contents out into his pockets he promptly walked directly out of the store. Giving a small smile, and a wave with his index finger to the elderly black, cashier who happened to be the only person he saw close to the front of the store.

He plopped heavily down into his 1998 Nissan Maxima and slid comfortably down into the leather seats. Grabbing the Powderade that he had bought and left to sit for the last two days he started slamming them down in the parking lot. Two by two. After the first few he noticed. These taste like Skittles! And at once he was fascinated and disappointed. Can skittle flavored cold medicine really get you high like Kefka said it could? He polished off two more evening out at sixteen. One whole box of meds in his stomach waiting to boil over. With the turn of a key he was out to go back home, and see what being wasted was like for the first time.

After only the first few minutes of driving, things started feeling hot. And not because it was muggy outside… "My skin… It feels so warm… It feels good." He reassured himself thinking of a mounting tingle. A burning sensation crawled up his neck. Into his finger tips. He could almost feel his eyes dilate as he drove. Lights… They where. So bright. So pretty to see. Each street lamp had a kind of supreme radiance about it. There was small little trails of light streaming backwards as he pulled along, giving the effect everything was a shooting star, leaving a tail behind it. 20 minutes? Had he really been driving that long?

He stepped out of the car inviting a warm rush of energy to over power him. "My hands… They are. Real?" Sora asked himself as he began opening and closing them with great force. They felt extremely alien. Like they may not even be his own at all. Reality seem to be cracking under the force of his mind. He was punching a hole through dimensions with his mind at this very moment. He looked into the glass pane, of his front door to see somebody he didn't recognize in every way. Eyes spread wide and engulfed in pupil, he was seeing things for the first time. But more so over he had lost a piece of himself yet more. It was hours away on the opposite side of Destiny Island. Abandoning him.

"And you get high and your still thinking about her." His conscious audibly told him. Sora was scared by this at first. He felt like he may be going insane. I HAVE to tell somebody what I'm doing to myself. Thoughts raced through his brain, and paranoia and dementia finally collapsed in on themselves for what was a beautiful moment in Sora's on mind. A clip from one of his favorite songs got reeled over, and over in his head. A chorus. "Here we are with your obsession's… Should I? Could I?" With the thought of the music playing more beautifully than any angel could hope to make with his harp, Sora's mind flooded with images of all the different pieces of his life. A beautiful dream. Dreams of a time spent on a beach in the sand. Easing a hand towards hers, and hoping she accepts. Even when he hallucinates He still sees Kairi.

_Note from the author: The story is based on many of my own real life stories as is so many of the things I write. Hopefully you've enjoyed this, but from first hand experience I will tell you stay away from DXM and Triple C's. It's Devils magic. Also this was a free form project. There was no proof read. It was one long consecutive flow, and I am not sure what I want to do with the story from here. Please give constructive criticism guys. Much love._


End file.
